


Exception to the Rule

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "wake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception to the Rule

Illya never greeted the morning slowly. He always found himself awake instantly, regardless of circumstance. A lifetime spent on alert of his surroundings made this an ingrained habit that had saved his life more than once.

This morning, however, was the exception to the rule. Illya found himself being gently coaxed awake; a warm, toned body pressed up against his back while nimble fingers explored his chest and arms. Talented lips nibbled across his jaw before kissing him gently on the lips.

“Good morning, Napoleon,” Illya sighed. He should have known this would happen. Napoleon never cared much for rules.


End file.
